


Technical Difficulties

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please stand by we are experiencing technical difficulties. Do not attempt repairs with a sonic screwdriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

The Doctor groans as Missy shoves him down on their bed, sitting up as she begins stripping off her clothes. He licks his lips and watches her small tapered fingers as they undo button after button and Missy joins him, naked, on the bed. She licks her lips and starts undressing him too, kissing him deeply and rubbing herself against him.

She grins as she undoes his belt and her hand slips inside, her hand closing around him and to both their surprise he is flaccid. Her smile falls and her brow furrows.

"Don't you want me?" She whimpers with a pout and he shakes his head.

"Of course I do. I don't know what's wrong."

"Should I try touching it?"

"Alright."

She bites her lip and begins to slowly pump his cock. Doing all the little tricks she knows that usually drive him wild with lust for her.

After a while without so much as a twitch, Missy pulls her hand back and flops onto her back on the bed. He wrings his hands and leans over her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, honey."

She sighs deeply and fiddles with one of her curls.

"It's alright, I suppose after two thousand years the occasional malfunction is to be expected."

He looks her over, taking in her damp thighs and erect nipples seeing she is still aroused he lowers his head and takes one of her nipples between his lips. He sucks gently and she moans loudly, arching her back into his mouth and her fingers tangling in his salt and pepper curls.

He kisses gently all over her breasts, nuzzling her neck and relishing her whimpers and moans.

"Please." She groans, her legs falling open and he nestles himself between them. Inhaling deeply he allows the scent of her arousal to wash over him. One hand cupping her wet heat and rubbing gentle circles on her clit. "Doctor."

He smirks into her flesh at the breathy moan and slips one long finger inside her, relishing the sensation of her wrapping his finger in silken heat. Her cry is music to his ears, her legs widening and fingernails digging into his back.

"More." She gasps out and he adds another finger, nipping at her breast and rocking his hips in sync with his fingers, giving her the pleasure of his weight behind each thrust.

She trembles and moans beneath him, her nails drawing blood as she gets closer to climax leaving deep scratches on his back that are going to be a bitch to hide.

"H-harder, please Doctor. Ah! Fuck me harder."

Biting and sucking a sizeable bruise onto the pure unmarked skin of her neck he rams his fingers inside her, scissoring them and grunting with the effort. 

She orgasms quickly then, her back arching and she screams his Gallifreyan name into the warm air. Her hips rock frantically, his thumb continuing to rub sweet bliss against her clit, drawing out her orgasm. Her legs flop down and she pants while coming down from her high, brushing aside his hand when the stimulation proves too much. 

He nuzzles into her neck and she smiles with contentment, petting his hair as he curls up at her side and pulls her against him. 

"Better?" He asks gently.

"Much and I am ever so grateful that you didn't use your screwdriver."

"Yeah," he winces. "That just seems like it'd be painful. I mean, what if the prongs opened or something. It'd tear you up and I would lose my favourite toy."

"My cunt is your favourite toy?" She tries unsuccessfully not to laugh and rests her head on his chest, running her fingers over the light dusting of hair on his chest.

"Hey!" He pouts indignantly. "You don't see me laughing about your fascination with my cock."

"Mmm, and he is so pretty. Too bad he wasn't in the mood today."

He makes a noise of agreement as her cups her jaw and kisses her deeply, rolling her onto her back and kissing down her neck.

"Round two?" He snickers against her skin as she moans wantonly and nods enthusiastically.

"Yes." She hisses and then moans again as he spreads her thighs and his fingers slide deep inside her once more. "Oh, Theta."


End file.
